A Cold Night at the Pokemon Center
by JellyBerry
Summary: After a snowstorm starts up,Calem and Serena must find shelter. Kalosshipping fluff cuddles :)


Soft snowflakes fell slowly on the was about 9:00 PM in the Kalos region,and on this night,two wandering Pokemon trainers walking slowly,but hastily on the snow covered dirt path,heading to their next destination.

"How much more do you think until we get to Snowbelle?"

"Don't know Serena,but what matters is getting there as soon as possible.", Calem replied.

A few moments go clouds begin to assault the clear sky,and the wind was getting more strength by the first signs of snowstorm arrive.A freezing wind hits the two trainers.

"Calem,I'm cold,there's no way we're gonna get to Snowbelle in this weather!"

"Argh,you're right!",as much as Calem hated to admit it,"But what are we supposed to do?"

Serena trying to think of a plan,spots something behind some trees,a big red building with bright blue lights coming from it; A Pokemon center.

"Calem,look!" ,Serena yells as she grabs the boys arm,"A center!"

"Just our luck!" ,Calem beams,"Let's hurry!"

The duo proceeds to run through the trees and bushes as fast as their legs can go,until finally,they arrive at the entrance.

"It's a miracle there was center right when we needed one!", Serena happily said.

"Tell me about it!", Calem said with a smile.

After a small celebration,the two then look hand which was originally holding on to the Calems jacket sleeve,somehow made it lower;to the boys hand,which her fingers were now interlocked with his.

The two immediately free their hand holding,both with hot blushes in their faces.

"Eh,sorry.", Calem quietly said.

"Um,don't worry about it!", Serena replied still with red cheeks,"Let's just get inside before we freeze to death!"

Both trainers proceed to enter through the automatic door into the the looks it,the place was not busy at only people in there were themselves,the nurse,and another pair of trainers heading into a hallway,most likely heading to their both wasted no time and headed towards the counter,where the nurse greeted them with a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center, I'm guessing you two are here to get a room?"

"Yes we are", Calem replied.

"Alright! Let me get you your room keys."

She then quickly pulled out a pair of keys from a drawer.

"Room 2B.", She smiled,"Have a great night!"

"Thank you very much!", Serena answered.

Both trainers proceed to head to their room,just as the door opens for more trainers to come in for the night.

"Well,that was faster than expected!", Calem said with relief."Boy,I'm tired."

"Me too Calem,but hey at least now we can finally call it night."

After a few moments they find their puts the keys in the knob,then opens the both immediately notice how high quality the room really carpet was an elegant blue,just like the pretty curtains by the bathroom looked way nicer than anyone they've encounter before on their was a bigger than average TV propped on a fine birch drawer viewing the room for a bit,they then notice a problem,which ironically,probably was the nicest looking thing there.A big bed,covered with beautiful red covers and pillows,was in the middle of the room.

"Oh...This might be a problem", Serena said,almost in the form of a question.

"I'll go see if we can get a different room", Calem replied.

The minute Calem turned the door knob,he was automatically shocked.

The quiet Pokemon center a few moments ago,was bustling with by group,people walked through the hallways trying to get to their room.

After a few moments of shocked surprise,he then closed the door.

"Um,it looks were not gonna get another room anytime soon."

"When did they get here all of the sudden!?", Serena spoke

"Sorry Serena", Calem quietly said

"No No,it's not your fault Calem! Make the best of what you got right?"

"Alright then." Calem replied,"Let's take quick showers,and hit the hay."

After their showers,it was time to call it a was wearing a bright blue sleeping dress,with her stockings still also had her long hair tied into Calem on the other hand,was wearing a plain T-shirt,with some running shorts.

"It's getting late", Calem spoke,"Let's head to bed,yeah?

"Y-Yeah..."' Serena replied quitely.

Serena quickly got under her blanket,while Calem proceeded to flip the light switch,shortly joining her after.

"Night Serena.", Calem said.

"Sweet dreams Calem", She replied,quickly blushing afterwards.

After a few moments of calm silence,Serena then realized that something was wrong,and immediately the room looked very nice from the start,it was missing one a raging blizzard outside wasn't helping first she tried to ignore it and fall asleep,but failed,as she was practically freezing at this was also suffering from the chills.

After a few short moments,Serena spoke.

"Calem?"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold"

Serena was honestly thinking he would be asleep by now but was happy he wasn't.

"Same here,I can't sleep cause of it."

Serena then proceeded to say something a bit risky.

"Can I um...scoot closer to you?" she said with a blush

Calems face immediately flushed.

"S-su-sure Serena."

Happy with his response,she shuffled closer to side nearly touching.

"Thanks Calem."

"No problem."

After a few minutes of laying there side by side,Serena then proceeded to move her head to the boys that was that for a few minutes, realized it was practically still freeze room temperature in the room.

"Calem?"

"H-huh Serena?"

"I'm still cold."

"Same here."

"Isn't there anything we can do to get warmer?"

Calem gulped,then blushed as an idea entered his head.

"I think I kn-know something..."

"What is it?"

Calem then proceeded to shift her body facing away from his,and wrapped his arms around her waist in a spoon teens faces were bright red at this point.

"I-is this ok?" Calem said nervously.

"Y-yeah..." Serena replied.

Despite their awkward position,the two were warmed up,and were actually very comfortable.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence in each other's arms,Serena then shifted around so that she was facing Calem.

"Hey Calem,are you still awake?", she said,breaking the silence.

"Mhm", said Calem,half asleep.

"Thanks."

Serena then gave the drowsy boy a tired peck on the lips.

"No problem Serena."

He then gave an offering of his own,in the form of giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

The trainers finally gave up,and fell asleep in blissful embrace in each other arms.

Hey everybody,thanks for reading my first fic! If you got any advice or criticism please don't hesitate to ask!

I'd really love to learn how to get better at writing! Don't really what else to put here,other than I might make a part 2 to this ;)


End file.
